


Beneath You

by ElizabethTarington



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apprentice - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Tsundere, Warlock - Freeform, grotesque male, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethTarington/pseuds/ElizabethTarington
Summary: A hideous demonic warlock takes a magically gifted woman to be his apprentice. Hilarity ensues when he's a cold bastard and maybe not that good of a teacher.NSFW in later chapters.
Kudos: 12





	Beneath You

**Year 1**

“You will come with me.”

It was a simple line, yet Arala didn’t understand it in the slightest as she wiped the sweat from her brow to look up at the man before her.

No, not a man. More of a creature, part human part demon, tall and gangly in stature with horns that protruded from his black hairline bending back to the crown of his head in sharp points. Piercing eyes, blackened sclera with golden irises that seemed to look right through her; cold, almost disinterested in Arala’s very presence. Despite long black robes that covered most of his body, Arala could see dark viscous golden marks, as if carved into his skin, but it wasn’t the only thing that caught her eye. The man’s skin was both human and demon, his pale skin had large splotches of graying purple, looking as if it was constantly being singed by some unseen flame.

Blinking, Arala stood up, her head still processing his statement as she finally noticed both her parents and her sister behind the man.

“I’m coming with you?”

“Do as the warlock says, Arala. We don’t want any trouble.” Arala’s mother hissed, her ice blue eyes locking with Arala’s in an earnest plea.

“Why?”

The warlock glanced back at Arala’s parents, “I thought you informed her.”

His voice was strange, gravelly and echoing, but surprisingly even toned despite his eyes narrowing as if annoyed by the situation.

“Inform me of what?” Arala asked, things still not making sense.

“Maelkath the warlock has asked for you to be his apprentice, and since you’ve been showing more magical abilities we agreed to let you go.”

Arala clenched her jaw at her father’s words, anger flaring up inside her as she looked up at the warlock who stood, unmoving and uninterested in the conversation as a whole.

“Is this true, you asked for me to become your apprentice?” There was a hint of disbelief in Arala as she glared up at Maelkath who didn’t respond the way she was hoping.

“Say your goodbyes and let us be off.”

“You cannot make me go anywhere.”

Arala’s father stepped in front of her, at first she was happy, thinking he was going to defend her or at least put up a fight, “She will go. She doesn’t really have anything that she needs to take with her.”

“What? Father!”

Her father turned, speaking firmly, “We don’t want any trouble, Arala. We have your sister and the village to think of. How would it look if we don’t give you him. What do you think he’ll do to us or the village?”

“If she has things that she wants to bring with her, she may go get them.”

Swallowing, Arala’s gaze shifted from her father up to Maelkath. The warlock’s eyes frightened her the most. It was as if he was watching her every movement, waiting for her to make the wrong move before he lunged for his prey. She noticed his blackened hands with talon-like nails could easily rip into her. Arala had no doubt he probably had sharp teeth to bite into her as well.

If his physical appearance was any indication of how terrifying he was, Arala was scared to see what his magic would do. He gave off the aura of a man who could level a mountain with a single word.

“It’s okay father, I will go.” Arala’s voice was soft as she tilted her face downward, her hair becoming a curtain to hide any tears that were threatening to spill. “I don’t have anything I want to bring with me.”

Arala’s father stepped aside, and she stepped forward, keeping her eyes pinned to the ground.

“Hurry and say your goodbyes.” Maelkath spoke.

She didn’t want to, despite walking around him and giving her parents a forced hug. They didn’t seem as upset as she thought they would be. Fear must’ve beaten sorrow as there were no tears from them or her sister; they didn’t dare upset Maelkath. Arala let them go, she would go with this monster and keep her family and village safe, she could do that for them.

“I am ready.”

Arala watched as the soil of the ground shifted and changed into a purple smokey haze that encased her and Maelkath within an instant. It felt warm, immediately reminding her of being wrapped in a blanket and lying in bed while the sun rose. But that image faded immediately as she now stood in the darkness.

The air was cold and wet as Arala gasped, falling to the ground onto her hands, unaccustomed to teleporting. She could feel damp stones beneath her and could hear the rush of water, but was unsure where it was coming from as she strained to see in the darkness.

“Get up.” Maelkath ordered, “We have much work to do if we are to get you trained.”

With the wave of his hand, flames erupted around the room, settling into many sconces that hung from the walls. It took a moment for Arala’s eyes to adjust but when they did, she was surprised at how expansive it was. Several towering stones with foreign engraved markings stood in a circle around her; behind them was a gushing waterfall that seemed to go through the stone floor.

“Hurry now.”

Maelkath’s voice was farther away now as he had been walking towards a set of spiral stairs, only glancing back at Arala who was still on the floor. She didn’t want to follow him, if she did it might be real. If she didn’t though, her village was at risk, and that was what made her move. It was in this instant that Arala felt nothing but contempt for Maelkath.

She stood, wordlessly following him up the staircase that seemed to go on forever with only the flame from the sconces to light the darkness. It was about a minute until they reached the top into a grand hallway with large stained-glass windows that seemed to ripple and breathe. Curiosity made her reach out and touch the moving glass that seemed to shiver against her touch.

“Keep moving.”

Once again, Maelkath was already down the hall, turning down the left and not willing to wait for Arala.

“Gods, give me strength.” Arala whispered to herself, as she ran after him.

She continued to follow, each hallway similar to the last with only scattered pieces of art that might help Arala to find her way around in the future. It was another minute or so that went by when Arala clued in that she must be in his castle. But where were the other people?

“Are we the only ones here?”

“Yes, but be mindful of the sentries. They will protect you, as long as you don’t interrupt their work.”

“What do the sentries look like?”

“You’ve been passing by them this entire time.” Maelkath pointed to the rippling windows. “They protect everything in the castle, so don’t distract them by touching them or bothering them.”

He stopped suddenly at a door, causing Arala to nearly bump into him, “Be mindful of your surroundings if you want to be a good warlock.”

“And if I don’t?” Arala asked, wanting to show a little defiance.

“Then you will die,” Maelkath spoke in his even tone as he opened the door and stood aside, “Your room.”

Arala wasn’t certain if she was supposed to go inside, instead she peeked to glance around.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m being mindful of my surroundings.” Arala glanced up at Maelkath, giving a little smirk that instantly disappeared as he ignored her.

“The bath is down the hall and to the right. Go get yourself cleaned up. I will come back for you in 30 minutes. That should be ample time for you to continue to be _mindful_ of your surroundings.”

“Was that a joke?” Arala asked as Maelkath began walking away, ignoring her question.

She stood dumbfounded as she looked into her room again, she wasn’t going to have a lot of time to peruse and get acquainted until later. For now, she would do as he instructed and have a bath.

Following simple instructions wasn’t hard for Arala, but when she opened the door to the large bath she wasn’t too sure where to begin. She had never seen a bath like this. Completely carved from smooth white stone, the bath was large enough she could probably swim in it.

The hot water looked inviting, and Arala admitted that she could use a bath. She couldn’t remember the last time she had one. The village wasn’t exactly near a river, so carrying water took time and effort which meant it was a special treat. 

Arala stripped, folding her old dirty clothes and placing them on the floor next to the door, unsure of really where to set them. She had half a mind to bathe and then wash her clothes, but she didn’t have anything else to wear, and she would need to be dressed after her bath. She would consider it later after Maelkath went to sleep, that way they could dry overnight, and she could have clean clothes for tomorrow.

All thoughts slipped away as Arala stepped into the bath. The heat of the water felt good, especially since she had been just working on the garden before Maelkath scooped her up and brought her here. Her muscles were sore and as she submerged herself into the water, it felt like every knot was coming undone. She held her breath for several moments before resurfacing to the bath’s edge where she had spotted some glass bottles.

She unplugged the toppers of each one, sniffing at the contents until she smelled the bright blue bottle. It was a light floral scent that made her think of the wildflowers back home, making her heart ache. Pouring the oil into her hands, Arala cleaned herself as much as she could before rinsing and stepping out of the bath. 

It wasn’t until she was about to reach for her clothes did she notice they were gone. She knew she left them by the door, but now they were nowhere to be seen.

“What in the world?” Arala looked around the steamy room.

After a minute of being unable to find them, Arala grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around her body before peeking her head out of the room. She didn’t see anyone or really anything except for the hallway itself. Her room wasn’t too far, she could make it before Maelkath came around. That, she was certain of.

She psyched herself up, tied her towel tight and ran as fast as she could into her room. Arala congratulated herself as she quickly closed the door behind her, her towel no longer tight against her as it started to fall.

“You’re late.”

Arala’s eyes widened in shock as she found Maelkath standing in her room with a bundle of blue in his hands

“I-I um, I couldn’t find my clothes.”

“I burned those, they were disgusting and it wasn’t going to be salvageable. This should do for today.” Maelkath placed the bundle on her bed, “Now hurry up and get dressed. You’ve already wasted enough time for today.”

“Waste time.” Arala repeated back, “What are you in a hurry for?”

“To begin your training. There are things you need to master before you fall asleep tonight or is the danger you’re in not apparent? Now, I will not repeat myself again. Hurry and get dressed.”

Arala would have been impressed with his fluid movements, but his manners or rather a lack thereof annoyed her. She was already distressed and felt like she could cry at any moment, but his attitude turned her grief into rage, enabling her to push through her pain. It was her feelings that made her slow, taking her time to put on the pale blue robe and matching slipper shoes he had provided.

She was unaccustomed to the fine silk and the way it clung to her body, or the way it felt on her skin. It was so light it felt like she wasn’t wearing anything. That knowledge alone made her tie the sash tightly around her waist before she stepped out.

Unfortunately, Maelkath wasn’t standing outside the door waiting, he was already down the hall again, “You’re too slow.” He spoke, loud enough for her to hear him.

Lifting the hem of her robe she followed him until they were outside the castle and standing in a garden. It was lush and well taken care of with many strange plants Arala had never seen, some beautiful and some frightening with slime oozing from its spiky leaves.

“While you are my apprentice you will train every day except for the last day of the week. That will be your free day to do as you wish, but until then, every day is my day. I will train you how to control your powers-”

“I don’t really have any powers--I’ve maybe made a rock float once or twice but really that’s it.”

“You really don’t know anything, do you?”

“I beg your pardon.” Arala felt heat rise in her cheeks, “I’m not an idiot if that’s what you’re saying.”

“I’m asserting ignorance not dull-wittedness.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I’m sure one day you’ll have that answer, but today we are focusing on one thing and one thing only. Your control.” Maelkath stopped to stand in a pale glowing circle surrounded by some extra drooling plants. “Stand here in the middle.”

“How is standing in that circle going to help me with control?”

“Stop asking questions, and do as I say, or else I will make you do it.” Maelkath’s eyes took on a threatening glow as his voice deepened. 

_“It’s for the safety of the village and your family, get in the dumb circle!’_ Arala chided herself inwardly as she stepped forward as Maelkath stepped out, uttering a guttural word making the circle glow brighter.

“Good. Now take deep calming breaths.”

Arala did her best, but the effort felt forced, “How is this going to help me control magic that I don’t really have?”

“Oh you don’t have magic, do you? Then why are my plants starting to make their way toward you?”

Arala didn’t notice it until she glanced behind her, the particularly drooly looking ones with spindly looking tendrils were stretching toward her.

“These particular plants like unstable and uncontrolled magic, they like it so much that they will devour a warlock or mage whole should they not calm themselves.”

“I’ve never heard of such plants in the wild.”

“Oh these aren’t wild, I made these myself, especially for you.” 

Arala’s blood felt cold as she glanced back at him, those glowing eyes were emotionless as they continued to watch her.

“You have nothing to fear as long as you calm down and breathe.”

“You just told me they will devour me! How can I possibly calm down now?” Arala exclaimed looking back at the plants tendrils that were getting closer and growing larger.

“If you don’t want it to eat you, then calm down.”

“No! Absolutely fucking not! I’m leaving, the village be damned.” She all but shouted it, but her feet wouldn’t move. “What’s happening? Why can’t I move?”

Stoic as ever, “That circle is to keep you in place. All you have to do is calm down. The more panicked you become the more your magic is enticing the plant.”

“I have no magic! I have none! I don’t understand!” Arala could feel the plant grip an ankle, “I can’t do this.”

“You will do this. Inhale through the nose and out through your mouth.”

“I can’t.” Arala cried, finally a sob escaped her lips, “I don’t want to do this. I want to go home!”

It was as if the plant had grown three times as big as it was and quickly wrapped around Arala’s body as panic set in. She wiggled and writhed against it as the plant bulked up, growing fat from her emotions, yet all she could see is Maelkath’s stone-like face before being completely encased in the darkness of the plant. 

Maelkath let out a disapproving sigh before reciting a short incantation, making the plant recede back into its normal state to reveal a shaking and sobbing Arala kneeling on the ground. He waited and watched until Arala had calmed herself down to realize that she was safe.

“You don’t have the training or the knowledge, but your emotions are linked to your magic. You can’t see magic yet because no one has taught you how, but you radiate it and the more distraught you become, the brighter you do as well. If you do not control your emotions, you could end up like this.” Maelkath gestured to himself, “You could hurt anyone, everyone, and yourself. You could summon storms that could destroy your village, plague forests with beasts to ravage the earth so it ruins crops, when you have magic you become the weapon instead of the magic being the weapon. So you must learn to control it.”

Arala heard him clearly as she did her best to stop crying and to wipe away her tears of fear and frustration.

“Now get up, and breathe.”

She didn’t want to, but she did it anyways. She pushed herself up from the ground, only glancing at the plant once more before closing her eyes and beginning again.

“Breathe in and out.” 

In. Out. In. Out.

She could feel the plant ensnare her again despite following Maelkath’s instruction and it wasn’t long before she was engulfed in black darkness once more until Maelkath freed her.

“Again.”

This continued until the sun had set and the moon started to rise. Arala was positive that it would go on forever despite her stomach growling and fatigue had set in. Finally, when she was certain that she would collapse from exhaustion, a miracle happened. As she continued to breathe, calming herself down the plant stayed still, no longer reaching for her, it was as calm as she was.

With a snap of his fingers, the circle under Arala’s feet disappeared, “That’s enough for today. You’ll be doing this every day until you can regularly keep your emotions in check. For now, let’s go back inside.”

Arala didn’t have the energy to argue or to cry anymore, she followed close behind, no longer getting distracted with how the castle looked. It wasn’t until she smelled food did she perk up a little, she thought maybe it was just her nose deceiving her until she followed Maelkath into a dining hall with a long table filled with steaming plates of food.

“Eat, bathe, and then go to sleep. I will be waking you up early before the sun rises.” Maelkath spoke, glancing down at Arala before walking out of the dining hall.

“You don’t eat?”

He didn’t answer at first, Arala assumed it was because he was annoyed at her questions, “The only flesh this form desires, is human--enjoy your meal.”

Arala watched Maelkath walk down the hall, leaving her to think about his words. So the stories she heard of warlocks were true, they eat and consumed other living people for sustenance. Or at least, demon possessed ones. Did that mean he was planning on eating her? Or was it because she was a mage or warlock that he wouldn’t?

The idea of him fattening her up didn’t stay in her head for long as her stomach grumbled. She was starving, having only really had a crust of bread and some cheese in the morning. But she didn’t eat as much as she would have liked with the notion of waking up to find Maelkath eating her as those glowing emotionless eyes stared at her, stuck in her mind either.

Once she was satiated enough, she managed to find her way back to her room and the bath. She was ready for another bath, finding her robe still sticking to her from the sweat from panicking and struggling against a deranged plant all day. She lingered in the bath, taking her time to scrub at her skin and to enjoy the hot water again. 

The luxury she now experienced was strange. Food in her belly, clothes that fit her and were clean, cleaner than she was, although not for long. And now two baths in a day with heated water and oil soap. Much like Maelkath’s words this morning, she didn’t understand how she got here.

She accidentally floated some rocks in front of her sister and that was it. Such small magic couldn’t have been enough to capture Maelkath’s attention, yet here she was and with him telling her that she radiates magic. She was now the apprentice of an angular warlock who was warped from being fused with a demonic entity. He was cold and unsympathetic, yet he never raised his voice at her either. But he was still frightening, and she wasn’t ready to let her guard down.

It left her with many questions, but it didn’t seem like he was going to answer them, not yet at least. Maybe once she managed to exceed his expectations, he would tell her what she wanted to know. 

As she floated in the water, Arala felt conflicted. He was going to train her, but he also was threatening her family and village. She would have to do as he asked until she could become more powerful than him and currently Arala didn’t know how long that would take. It took all day for a plant to not want to eat her.

Once she finished cleaning herself and drying off, Arala walked back to her room to find a white cotton nightgown waiting on her bed. She would have liked to look around her room, but she was exhausted as she hung up her towel and threw on the nightgown, face planting into the bed.

It was like resting on what she imagined a cloud would feel like, fluffy and inviting, beckoning her to wrap herself up and fade into the dreamworld. But Arala was all too aware that the night could bring thoughts and memories, and as she lay alone in her bed, she suddenly remembered sharing a bed with her little sister who hated sharing. 

She imagined the warm hearth of her home, the crackling of the firewood burning lulling her to sleep. Her parents talking in hushed voices late into the night, until finally they both fell asleep as well. Sometime in the middle of the night Arala’s sister would get up and join her parent’s, leaving Arala to have the bed all to herself.

Her heart hurt. She was completely and utterly alone, with no way of knowing what her future looked like. The knowledge that it involved Maelkath didn’t make her feel good, but as the tears came, Arala continued to practice her breathing until sleep enticed her under. She was going to have to learn to be alone.


End file.
